What Lurks Below
What Lurks Below is the ninth episode from the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on December 11, 2012. The previous being The Big Breakout and the next is A Squid's Tale. Plot After Plankton frees the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L, he turns the Chum Bucket into an underground submarine, where they awaken something below the surface of Bikini Bottom. Transcript *''scene starts with Plankton lying on the ground, sleeping'' *'Leader: '''Wake up, you lazy single-celled! I don't pay you to sleep on the job. *'Plankton: Well, actually, leader sir... *'Leader: '''Don't even say it. And keep your voice down. You'll awaken the plan. *'Plankton: ''to whispering What exactly is...the plan? *'Leader: whispering ''The plan, you ask? I'll tell you what the plan is. ''to talking ''Do you know where submarines dock themselves? *'Plankton: 'At the bottom of the... *'Leader: 'Exactly, at the bottom! But at the bottom of what? *'Plankton: 'The... *whacks Plankton with a dark hand'' *'Leader: '''You simpleton! That was a rhetorical question! In this case, it's at the bottom of the sand. And at the bottom of the sand, there's a cave. And for every cave...whistles'' *''large roar is heard and the ground begins to shake; in the window of the submarine, there appears an eyeball'' *'Leader: '''There's a cave dweller! There are some large. There are some small. But this...laughing...oh, this one...is HUMUNGOUS!!! *dweller roars loudly'' *'Leader: '''And for every cave dweller, there is an alliance ready for it to take down. And that alliance is non-other than the IJLSA. We will use this cave dweller as our distraction, and when the ILSA are weakened and can't defeat my attacks, I'll sneak in and take their crown jewel. *'Plankton: 'And what's that, sir? *'Leader: ''sighs The crown jewel of the IJLSA, you single celled organism, is the very thing that separates us from them: their leader. Once their good and weak, we'll make our entrance, take their leader, and then we'll interrogate him. See what he knows. And then...the pièce de résistance. We'll compare his answers to the clip, and then we'll show him...the clip. *'Plankton: shock ''The clip? *'Leader: 'The clip. And now, you can reclaim your simpleton name. Exactly how fast do you think that a cave dweller can make it to the IJLSA headquarters? *'Plankton: 'Uh...half an hour? *'Leader: 'Nope! ''submarine hatch and crawls onto field with Plankton ''Try...instantly. *points toward the IJLSA headquarters'' *'Leader: '''Just one of the very joys of having a submarine. And an engineer to build one. ''wrench into Plankton and he falls back into the submarine *''scene cuts to Squidward shooting magma onto a target, melting it'' *'Squidward: '''And the boss still wonders why I never get enough target practice. *'Sandy: 'Does anyone else hear that noise? *'Squidward: 'Probably just you. Your invisible powers must be picking up invisible radio signals. *'SpongeBob: 'No, Squid, I hear it too. It sounds like...a cave dweller. Oh, I sure hope it's small. *dweller breaks in, revealing its huge size and the Leader right under it'' *'Leader: '''Hello there, IJLSA. But the real phrase, is goodbye, IJLSA. Charge! *'SpongeBob: 'Run for your lives! Which for one I do the best. ''to sprint but is stopped by Sandy *'Sandy: '''No, Quickster! We are the IJLSA. If we don't stop him here, the city will be destroyed! We must fight and have a good time doing it. *dweller tail whacks IJLSA into the computer base'' *'Squidward: '''Does anyone else feel like giving up? *'SpongeBob: 'Not yet. I have to run speedily in a circle in front of the cave dweller. ''extremely speedily to the point where there are three of him ''Come on, you mollusk. Catch me if you can, if you can find which one I am. *dweller whacks a light down and holds it over the Quickster, revealing only one of him'' *'SpongeBob: '''Curse you, speed of light! Way too fast! ''into ceiling by cave dweller's roar ''Ouch. That hurt. *'Plankton: ''off on notepad stating that the Quickster's weakness has been accomplished'' *'Leader: '''This is too easy. ''into secret office *'Leader of IJLSA: 'self ''What's all the commotion out there? *'Leader: I'll tell you what it is. *'''Leader of IJLSA: ''shock You! *cuts back to Sandy on the floor, coughing'' *'Sandy: '''Plokediorite xngago negative 27, my only weakness. *'Plankton: off Sandy's weakness box That's it! That's all the weaknesses! *'Leader: '''Let's go! I got the leader of the IJLSA! Get on the cave dweller! *Leader and Plankton escape on the cave dweller with Leader of the IJSLA'' *'''Patrick: ''on back I...think...this was all...just...a scheme...to get our...lead...ow. *'SpongeBob: I think so, too. on belly ''He used the...mollusk...to keep us...from stopping him. But how did he know our weaknesses? *'Sandy: ''from invisible to visible I...don't know, but...we'll get our...leader back...some day. Some day. *To be continued... *ends'' Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:MrScience12 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012